Maybe Music Is The Escape
by A Sun Storm
Summary: JONAS. Lexi loves JONAS. Who doesn't? But when she totals their car...She reliazes she loves them more than she could ever know:  Reveiw please. Nacy/Nick and OC/Joella/Kanielle
1. Did she just say that?

**One: Did that just happen?**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE BRANDS OR SOME OF THE CHARECTORS (sadly)**

I laughed to myself as I closed up the shop. What a day? Firstly, the shop was packed. Meaning that people bought more stuff and Evie had booked a band to play at our fundraiser for children with diabeties next week. Everything was great! I locked the door and glanced at my watch. 9.30 pm. I headed towards my light blue mini and climbed in. I hit play and a JONAS song came on.

_Tell the DJ to play our song,_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?_

I sang along. Generally, I hate boy bands. But I suppose JONAS are OK. Just as the song was finishing, my phone rang. I pulled to the side of the road to answer. I don't like talking on my phone while driving, I never have.

"Alex, babe! You'll never guess who I booked?"

I sighed, Evie Kolwolski. She was my boss and the only person I let call me Alex. I'd known her since I first moved to New Jersey, 5 years ago.

"I don't know Evie. You wouldn't tell me."

"Well, I GOT JONAS! AHHHHHHH!"

Did she just say that?

"Jo...Jo...JONAS! Coming to our fundraiser! Evie, what are you a frigging magicain?"

"Just call me Harry Potter, babe."

This was huge. No wonder I could tell she was grinning like a maniac at the other side of the phone.

"Why would they do our little fundraiser? They know we can't pay them right?"

"Of course they know. They're doing it because you know the youngest one. Nate...Nick...Yeah Nick has diabeties and they want to earn some money for a good cause."

I laughed softly. "Evie Jane Kolwolski, you are an utter legend!"

"I Know Babe!"

With that she hung up. My mind was still whirling. So, the cute serious one had diabeties, thats beyond unreal.

I drove home with my head in the clouds, this day was perfect.

I was so dazzed I didn't notice a dark, red convertible driving out of a side street. I skidded and the tail end of my car scrapped along the convertible. I burst out of my car with tears in my eyes. The people in that car got out as well.

"OMG, I'm so sorry," I cried unable to control myself. How could I pay for the damage my car had caused? I only get payed 40 dollars a week.

"This is not happening!" One of the boys in the car was practically pulling his hair out. I looked at him why was he so fimilar? Why did they all look like each other?

The one who looked the oldest was inspecting the damage. There was like 500 scrapes and the biggest dent I've ever seen. I looked at my car, the back had a dent as well but not as bad.

There was one other boy, who stood perfectly calm at the side of the road with his cell.

"Mom? Yeah we've had an accident. Can you get big Rob to come and get us?"

"No, no we're Just Get _BIG ROB. "_

He hung up and looked at the other two. Brothers probaley. It was to dark to make out their faces. And I was still crying hysterically. Maya was going to kill if I get dragged to court.

The one that was holding his hair turned to me and noticed I was crying. "Hey...Hey there's no need to cry? Are you OK?"

"I'm...Fine. But..I..Can't...Afford to ...Fix it!" And the tears began again.

The oldest one was still on the floor looking at damage, stood up and put his arm over my shoulders. "Hey, who said you had to pay?"

"But you'll bring me to court and...and... I can't pay it so I'll...get put in jail...and Maya will never look at me again. And Corey will be the only one to visit me and I''ll...be in jail until I'm 30!"

I knew I was over reacting but I'd totally just slammed someone else's car.

The 3 brothers began laughing. I was confused.

"Who's Maya and Corey?"

"My sister and brother. I live... with them"

I was still trying my best not to hyperventilate.

"What's your name?"

"Lexi Davis"

"Well, Lexi I'm Kevin." The one with his arm round me grinned. He had a really nice smile. He didn't seem remotly angry I'd dented his car.

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Nick."

Wait...Kevin, Joe and Nick? OMG...I didn't...

" I JUST TOTALLED JONAS'S CAR!"

That made me cry more. They looked at each other. A few seconds later a big black car pulled up, driven by the biggest body guard I'd ever seen.

Suddenly, the world began spinning when he looked at me, then darkness...

_**What do you think? Reveiw :D xx **_


	2. Chapter 2

**AGAIN I DONT OWN THE SHOW, CHARECTORS OR SONGS MENTIONED (Aww...why?)**

I woke up. Confused and cold, shivering even though there was like 4 blankets over me. Everything was blarey and I couldn't understand what the voices where saying. "Ma...Maya?" I stuttered sounding foolish.

I felt someone grab my hand,"Lexi? Are you OK? You Fainted. It's Nick, remember?"

Suddenly, when I heard his voice it all came back. I jumped so violently he let out a small shout.

"I'm so sorry."

That was all I managed to say before I passed out again.

I'm Alexa-Jane Davis. But I prefer Lexi. I'm 17 years old and I've lived with my brother and sister for 5 years. I used to live in Northern Ireland before I came to Jersey. I've never lived with my parents, well i might have but they died when I was 5 so Maya and Corey went to live with our grandparents in Seattle. I lived with my aunt in Belfast. You may think that I'm either a thug or have some serious problems. Truth is I'm neither. I've never been suicidal. I don't have any emenmies. I've never had any problems with my health except Diabeties. That's why I was so happy to have JONAS play at my fundraiser. When I was 12 my aunt moved to Jersey so I could see Maya and Corey. Eventually I moved in with them. I got a job at Kolwolski records and lived a normal teenage life. That ended. Well, I'd just totalled JONAS's car, that would put an end to normallity in your life too.

When I woke up, Nick was asleep on the floor at the foot of the couch I was sleeping on. I sat up and looked around the house. It had obviously been a fire station once. A man in a suit was busing himself around the table. I looked at the clock. 8.30 am! I'd been here all night!

I went to get up, but I felt dizzy so I fell back down. The noise alerted the man and he turned.

"Hey...don't try to get up."

"I need to get home. I need to tell Maya I'm OK."

I barely reconized my voice. It was dry and hoarse.

"She knows. We found he number in the phone book, we let her know your here."

These words comforted me slightly, thank God!

Nick mumbled something in his sleep. I looked down at him. He looked like an angel. His curly hair in a halo around his pale, perfect face. My heart caught in my throat.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I nodded. Then I reliazed!

"MY CAR! IT HAS MY CELL PHONE AND EVERYTHING IN IT!"

"Hey it's OK, It's in the garage."

I jumped over Nick and followed his dad to the garage, sure enough there was my blue mini. I grabbed my bag and headed back inside.

"Uhh, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, just upstairs."

I ran upstairs and tested my blood sugar. It was OK, but I was in need of some serious food.

I came back downstairs and sat my stuff on the table. Nick was awake and gulping down some OJ.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He grinned at me.

_Sleeping Beauty? _

My head nearly burst!

"Do you want some caeral?"

"Uhh...Yeah. Sure."

He poured me some out and sat at the table with me.

"I'm sorry about your car."

"Hey no sweat."

We talked for ages inbetween gulping down OJ and eating crunchy cats.

I think I'm in love...

**Whattya Think? I'm Not Sure About This Though. I think this chapter is kinda rambling...but that's me I suppose I ramble a lot :D xxxx**


End file.
